


It Must Have Been Love

by christinefromsherwood



Series: Sherlock Headcanons [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bordering on Sad, F/M, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll never forget the way Sherlock's eyes sparkled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Have Been Love

When John tries to think back and pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Sherlock, he inevitably always come back to the Study in Pink. He could (and probably should) say that it took him a lot longer, because love at first sight isn’t really something he believes in. 

But he simply can’t help it. His mind always takes him back to the moment when he and Sherlock were both breathless and giggling propped against the wall by the front door.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever done!"

"You invaded Afghanistan."

"That wasn't just me."

He’ll never forget the way Sherlock’s eyes sparkled as he told him to go check who was at the door. 

_"It's all fine..."_

Sometimes at night when Mary gets up to feed their child, he thinks about what might have happened, if he had done what he wanted to and kissed Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
